Hello
by Fraulein Skye
Summary: Todo lo que quería era que mi primer amor se preocupara. Me dijiste que la vida era injusta. Te di mi confianza, me tenías al alcance de la mano. Luego simplemente apartaste la mirada. Ni siquiera diste la vuelta para mirar hacia atrás, ni siquiera te quedaste para verme llorar. Ahora cuando doy la vuelta para mirar hacia atrás, todo lo que dijiste era una mentira.
1. Chapter 1

_Importante._

 _Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a Akira Amano._

* * *

Era un día nublado, se podía escuchar el tráfico desde su oficina. Típico de New York. La castaña se encontraba en Estados Unidos. Había pasado cinco años desde que se marchó de "la tierra del sol naciente". Cada vez que recordaba su país natal, le daba un poco de nostalgia. Haru observó desde el ventanal de su oficina, podía apreciar las grandes edificaciones, la cantidad inmensa de gente, muchos autos.

-Me pregunto que estará haciendo Kyoko, I-pin o Tsuna... ¿qué estará haciendo él?- muchas habían sucedido, y todo había comenzado con un día nublado. Todos dicen que las historias lindas comienzan con cosas lindas, pero para Haru había comenzado con un día triste. Le recordaba aún. El inicio, su desarrollo y su finalización. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no recordaba. Sacó su teléfono e ingreso a la galería, buscaba cierta foto que había tomado hace cinco años.

-Aquí está- era una foto cuando ella estaba en su último año de la secundaria Midori. Sonrió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Parece como si hubiera sido ayer.

 **Hace cinco años**

Era San Valentín, un día nublado, cierta persona iba en busca de cierto castaño. Haru se encontraba demasiado emocionada, Reborn le había dicho que tenía que jugársela porque tenía una ínfima oportunidad. La chica, alegre, se propuso en cocinarle el mejor chocolate que pudo haber hecho en toda su existencia. Iba a Nami-chu~, desde que Hibari había salido del comité disciplinario, las cosas por el colegio eran menos tensa, la paz se había conservado pero ese miedo al demonio de Namimori había desaparecido. La joven primavera era la más feliz, porque ya no corría riesgo de ser mordida hasta la muerte por ingresar a la institución.

A pocos pasos vio a Tsuna saliendo con Kyoko. Haru se detuvo para observar como llevaban la conversación, no hace mucho se había enterado que la castaña clara guardaba sentimientos por el futuro Capo de la familia Vongola, aunque nunca se lo había mencionado. A Haru le cayeron pocas lágrimas, las cuales se limpió rápidamente. Se habían dado un beso. Con toda la madurez que había ganado con el tiempo, se fue silenciosamente, con sus ojos cristalizados, mordiendo su labio inferior para no soltar ni un sollozo. No, no iba a llorar. O eso es lo que pensaba. Había dado la vuelta en la esquina y rompió en llanto, mientras su paso se aceleraba, mientas más rápido llegara a casa mejor. Aunque nunca estuvo en sus planes haber chocado con cierta persona.

-H-Hibari-san- apenas podía hablar. El azabache vio a la chica tirada en el suelo, con las rodillas lastimadas producto de la caída, vio pequeños objetos café, una caja más cercana de forma rectangular. La más interesante es que la chica lo observaba con lágrimas. Unió todo lo visto y pensó _Eché a perder sus chocolates de San Valentín_. No estaba tan lejano a ese pensamiento, pero esa no era la razón del llanto de la primavera.

-Hmn... Herbívora deja de llorar, interrumpes la paz de Namimori- le dijo estoicamente. Típico de Hibari. La chica intento calmarse y asintió. Comenzó a recoger los chocolates del suelo para colocarlos en la caja. Hibari arqueo una ceja ante la acción de la castaña oscura.

-¿Piensas dar esos chocolates?- se lamentaba un poco por el pobre diablo que recibiría esos chocolates, aunque sería gracioso. Haru sólo negó con un movimiento de cabeza. El azabache suspiro y se agachó a ayudarle a recoger chocolates. Se fijó en la cara de Haru, tenía las mejillas con un leve rubor, sus labios rojos e hinchados por haberlos mordido, sus ojos cristalizados. _Se ve... linda_. Hibari frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo podría pensar algo así de una herbívora?

Cuando terminaron, Haru le agradeció y siguió su camino, pero muy distante al mundo real, estaba atada a sus pensamientos. Hibari vio cómo se iba.

Era la primera vez que él la veía triste y era la primera vez que para ella no le dio terror enfrentar al demonio de Namimori.

 **Presente**

Haru sonrió otra vez, era un lindo recuerdo que atesoraría para siempre. Se levantó con ánimos para ver un álbum, que en algún minuto de su vida fue incondicional, quería recordar ese amor, el que todos se extrañaban, quería volver a pensar en Hibari Kyoya.


	2. Chapter 2

_Importante_  
 _Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a Akira Amano._

* * *

Haru revisaba cada página del álbum que tanto tiempo atesoró, le mostraba lo feliz que vivió en esa época, donde solo era una ingenua chica devota en el amor, donde solo quería ser feliz pero termino dañada profundamente. Todo por entregarse en cuerpo y alma al chico más peligroso de todos: Hibari Kyoya.

 **Hace cinco años.**

Al día siguiente después de San Valentín, la castaña se había levantado sin ánimos. Pero debía aparentar ser feliz, debía usar esa mascara que siempre había utilizado. Recordó que ese día saldría a comer con su amiga Kyoko.

-Es una mentirosa, engaño a Haru todo este tiempo desu~- su mejor amiga la había traicionado, siempre le había dicho que no sentía nada por el joven Sawada, pero el amor siempre rompe amistades. Y la traición de Kyoko iba ser castigado. No iría a esa junta, tampoco la volvería ver o hablar, su amistad había sido consumida por el odio. Haru se levantó solo para visitar a I-pin y Lambo, necesitaba algo de distracción.

Se tomó una larga ducha, sus padres no se encontraban ese día, ambos habían salido de viaje. En crucero para celebrar su aniversario. La castaña suspiro, vivir era cansado. Se vio al espejo, cada detalle, su piel era suave, algo tostada pero no parecía más apetitosa que la de Kyoko, sus ojos que ya no irradiaban esa alegría, sus labios resecos, unas bolsas bajos los ojos, sus senos pequeños, su cuerpo no tenía la gran figura, sus piernas largas y escuálidas. Nada en ella parecía estar vivo. Con rabia tomo un frasco de perfume y con toda la fuerza lo lanzo con el vidrio. Cada pedazo que caía, reflejaba su corazón roto, su espíritu desalentado, su alma sin vida. Su reflejo se encontraba todo trizada.

-Esta soy yo- paso sus delgados dedos contra el espejo roto, provocando pequeñas heridas que a ella no le importo. Se lavó la mano y salió a vestirse. Cuando ya estaba lista, abrió la puerta para dejar ver a una deslumbrante chica que parecía que nada hubiera pasado, su sonrisa podría iluminar todo el lugar. Sin embargo, ella vivía su propio infierno. Con lentos pasos cubriendo el pavimento, se dirigió a la alegre casa de los Sawada. De repente su celular suena, era un mensaje. Cuando vio el remitente, Haru no hizo más que sacar la batería de su teléfono, no quería nada de Kyoko -No es más que una perra-

-Wao, nunca pensé que escucharía eso de los labios de Miura Haru- la chica con una mirada fría y distante vio a la persona que le dedicaba esas palabras burlonas. No era nada más y nada menos que Hibari Kyoya.

-¡Hahi! Pues pensante mal Hibari-san- no estaba en su mejor condición para soportar al chico más cruel de todos. Lo único que haría sería burlarse porque era una debilucha que no soporta que le rompan el corazón.

-Hmn, ¿qué te sucedió ayer herbívora?-

-Realmente a usted no le interesa desu~, así que sin más me retiro- la chica se disponía ir, cuando el azabache le dedica otras palabras con crueldad.

-Tienes razón, no me importa las estupideces de las muchachas. Pero si vuelves a llorar te morderé hasta la muerte-

-Pues hágalo, así sabré que todavía sigo viva- la chica no decidió mediar más palabras y se fue a la casa de su ex-amor. Cuando llegó, la puerta fue abierta por Nana, quien le dijo que podía pasar, sin embargo su hijo Tsunayoshi no se encontraba.

-¡Hahi! No vengo por Tsuna-san... Haru viene a ver a los niños-

-Ara~ entonces adelante, me ayudaría mucho que los pudieras cuidar-

-No hay problema Nana-san- Haru se dirigió al patio, viendo como los dos más pequeños de la familia se encontraban jugando con un balón rojo. Cuando la vieron llegar, le prestaron toda su atención, después de todo era su querida Haru-nee. Se divirtieron por mucho rato, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. El cuerpo de la Miura se tensó inconscientemente, sospechaba quien era. Nana fue abrirle a su hijo con sus dos amigos.

-Tsu-kun ¿y tus llaves?-

-Lo siento Oka-san se me olvidaron por completo jajaja- le comentó mientras expresaba su risita tonta y algo exasperante, o eso era lo que escuchaba Haru.

-¡Yo Haru!- fue Yamamoto quien la vio primero. La chica solo le pudo dedicar una mueca. El beisbolista quedo extrañado, comúnmente iría corriendo a los brazos de su amigo. Pero nada. Tsuna volteo con un poco de miedo donde su psicópata amiga, esperando quizás que ella fuera corriendo aferrarse de su cuerpo. Pero tampoco hizo nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí mujer estúpida?- pregunto con algo de molestia Hayato.

-Jugando con los niños, pero Haru ya se retira desu~-

-¿Ya te vas Haru?- pregunto Reborn bajando los escalones. La castaña sólo asintió y sin más se fue de ahí, sin despedirse de nadie. Todos la quedaron viendo asombrados, nunca la habían visto actuar de esa manera tan fría. Su alegre amiga parecía muy sombría.

-¿Qué le hiciste Tsuna?- le pregunto Takeshi, fue directo, sin rodeos. Le preocupaba demasiado su amiga.

-Yo no le hice nada ¿por qué debería saber yo?-

-Porque siempre es tu culpa Dame-Tsuna-

-Pero si no la había visto desde hace dos días- Reborn frunció el ceño, eso significaba que la chica no se había ido a confesar ¿qué había sucedido? -Gokudera-kun, ¿tú también crees que es mi culpa?-

-Lo siento Juudaime, pero todo lo que hace usted tiene reacción en la mujer estúpida-

-Pero si no le hice nada- sollozaba el muchacho.

-Bien, no se preocupen. Vayan hacer lo que debían hacer- los tres adolescentes siguieron las ordenes de Reborn y se fueron a la habitación del castaño. Tenían que organizar un trabajo de la escuela.

Por otro lado, Haru se encontraba algo furiosa y dolida, Tsuna ni siquiera le había preguntado cómo estaba o por que se iba. Llegó hasta la plaza más cercana. Donde sus lágrimas salían sin control.

-Todo lo que quería era que mi primer amor se preocupara por Haru- coloco su rostro entre sus rodillas, para desahogar cada dolor. Nunca había sentido nada así, la indiferencia de Tsuna, la traición de su amiga y que todos vivieran felices menos ella. Hibari la vio otra vez, ya estaba pensando que era una jugarreta del destino encontrarla otra vez. Pero él no la iba consolar, él nunca haría eso por una chica estúpida que cayó en el amor.

-La vida es muy injusta Miura Haru- le dijo con su voz profunda y madura. La chica levanto la mirada para ver los de Hibari, unos bellos ojos celestes metálicos, que transmitían frialdad. Con tristeza por primera vez ese día sonreía. Le daba la razón a las palabras de aquel azabache. Hibari vio cómo se calmaba, así que se disponía ir, cuando su chillona voz lo detuvo.

-Espere Hibari-san... quiero agradecerle-

-No me debes nada herbívora-

-Pero... usted es el único que me ha dicho la verdad de las cosas desu~...-

-Porque no soy un mentiroso- la chica se levantó para acercarse a él y tomar su mano. Hibari levanto una ceja ante las acciones de la menor -¿Qué haces?-

-¡Hahi! Yo... yo- en la mente de Haru era todo un desastre, estaba tan necesitada en sentir algo de calidez, algo de amor. Aunque no fuera uno de verdad, quería sentirse viva, quería sentir la adrenalina del amor -Hibari-san... yo sé que usted no me ama ni nada por el estilo, ni siquiera sé si le caigo bien... pero me gustaría estar con usted-

-No confundas las cosas conmigo herbívora, yo nunca me enamoraría-

-Entonces estemos juntos para saciar nuestras necesidades- el chico abrió ligeramente sus ojos, nunca había escuchado aquella propuesta.

-Bien, estaré contigo hasta que tu corazón deje de pensar el Sawada Tsunayoshi- Haru se sorprendió que Hibari aceptara su locura. Pero antes de que ella lograra hablar, el chico tomó su cintura de forma posesiva y el beso con lujuria y pasión. Nunca había sentido nada parecido con un beso, bueno su primer beso. Sentía como sus piernas en cualquier momento cederían. Antes de que se separen el chico le mordió el labio inferior, para luego sentir un sabor metálico en su boca.

-¡Auch! mi labio- se quejó la chica.

-Hmn, después de todo sigues siendo una herbívora... corregiré eso-.

Desde ese día, oficialmente ambos estaban saliendo, pero no era por amor, ni siquiera cariño. Sólo era por el egoísmo de ambos, que querían quitar todas las necesidades que tenían. Sin embargo, una relación es una relación y siempre llega a marcar lo más profundo de tu corazón.

 **Presente.**

Haru vio la foto en que ambos salían besándose, esa la había tomado Reborn. Ese beso que no era nada más que lujuria incontrolable de ambos. Cuando los demás se enteraron que ella estaba saliendo el demonio de Namimori, los dejo sin aliento. Nunca pensarían que su amiga alegre estaría con ese sádico.

-Quizás si era masoquista- se dijo ella mientras recordaba que Hayato después de esa revelación, le decía que ella era una estúpida masoquista. Pero que se podía hacer cuando ella estaba tan necesitada de amor. Sin embargo, nunca comprendió las verdaderas acciones de Hibari y se arrepentía.

-Siempre fui una tonta- sacó su celular. Para buscar el número de Tsunayoshi. Necesitaba saber cómo se encontraba Hibari.

-Hola Tsuna [...] soy yo Haru [...] estoy bien, gracias [...] no para nada, estoy soltera [...] New York es verdaderamente cansador [...] oye quería saber algo [...] sí, es sobre él [...] ¿cómo se encuentra?-.


	3. Chapter 3

_Importante_  
 _Los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano._

* * *

 **Hace cinco años.**

Llevaban un mes en esa "relación", aunque realmente sólo se besaban o tocaban. Pero no había ninguna palabra afectiva o momentos de sinceridad entre ellos. No había nada. Sólo una horrible relación en que se utilizaban el uno al otro. Reborn fue el primero en darse cuenta de lo tóxica que era su noviazgo, aunque nunca dijo sus pensamientos en altavoz. Él quería que Haru se percatara de sus errores sola. Y el único error que cometía era utilizar a Hibari para olvidar a Sawada Tsunayoshi. Y el único error de Hibari es que apoyará a la castaña en su decisión tan egoísta para olvidar al otro. Un clavo saca otro clavo. Pero aquí, Hibari no era un simple clavo de reemplazo, era una persona que estaba cayendo enamorada de los brazos de dulce, inocente e ingenua Haru.

Nunca creyó en toda su vida que se enamoraría de alguien tan molesta y chillona como ella. Haru representaba todo lo que él no quería ver en una mujer. Pero verla tan débil y destrozada, le removió el corazón, ganándose poco a poco un espacio en él.

Para Haru era algo parecido. Estaba cayendo enamorada de ese ser cruel y malévolo. De una persona que se alejaba de todas las expectativas del hombre que ella deseaba. Estaba tan cegada por el amor de Tsuna, que nunca le permitió ver lo que tenía al frente.

Una tarde cualquiera, fue el inicio del fin de su relación. La castaña como de costumbre se encontraba sola en su casa. Ahora había agarrado la manía de autolesionarse. Era lo único que le acordaba que estaba viva y todavía sufría. Lo otro que la hacía sentir viva era los besos de Kyoya. Él siempre la mordía, como si marcará territorio. Aunque ese dolor era un gusto para ella, era un simple _guilty pleasure._ Que le había gustado desde hace unas semanas que habían empezado a "salir". Volviendo a la realidad, Haru veía como la sangre de su antebrazo caía, sentía la calidez que necesitaba. Pero recordó que ese día iría a ver a los niños. Así que se lavó la sangre y se colocó vendaje. Cuando ya estuvo lista, salió de su hogar. Los días lentamente se iban haciendo un poco más calurosos y eso me molestaba a la chica, quien debía ocultarse las heridas.

-Quizás deba dejar de cortarme- nadie sabía, ni siquiera el propio Hibari. Aunque el chico sólo podía llegar los fines de semana a verla. Sin embargo a ella no le importaba. Nada le importaba a esas alturas de la vida. Sabía que Hibari le estaba agradando, pero fue ella la que se engañó, fue ella quien eligió no hacerse ilusiones y no amar al azabache, fue ella quien quiso seguir utilizándolo como un consuelo. Iba llegando a la casa de los Sawada cuando ve a su ex amiga saliendo de la casa y despidiéndose de Tsuna con unos besos en los labios. Haru ya no sintió nada, y eso le había extrañado. La castaña espero que los tortolos acabaran con el show para ella continuar con su vida.

El beso se acabó y la ojimiel fue hasta donde estaba Haru, Kyoko abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. No la había visto y hablado en todo un mes.

-Haru-chan...-

-No me llames así, traidora-

-Yo puedo explicar todo-

-A ver explícame, explícame por qué siempre me apoyabas para que estuviera con él desu~, pero vienes y me atacan por la espalda-

-No es así... a mí también me gustaba-

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-

-Porque sabía que rompería nuestra amistad-

-Nada de eso hubiera pasado si tú no te hubieras hecho la mosquita muerta. Si tan sólo me hubieras dicho que te gustaba lo hubiera entendido-

-Pero Tsuna-kun nunca te amo-

-Es cierto... pero quería darme cuenta sola, no por la ayuda de otros-

-¿Tú sigues amándolo?-

-...- Haru no sabía que contestar, realmente apreciaba a Hibari, pero ella estaba tan ciega que ni siquiera veía sus verdaderos sentimientos. Esto provocó que dijera las palabras equivocadas.

-¿Todavía te gusta?-

-Fue mi primer amor, obviamente lo amo. Nunca lo voy a olvidar-

-Sin embargo estas con Hibari-san-

-¡Hahi! Eso es completamente distinto-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Ninguno de los dos está enamorado del otro, sólo estamos juntos para... bueno... sólo nos utilizamos el uno al otro... no hay amor de por medio, después de todo yo nunca me voy a enamorar de Hibari-san- después de decir esto el corazón de la chica sintió una opresión, sentía que esas no eran las palabras que realmente quería decir. Aunque ya no tenía solución, así que se fue de ahí para ver a los pequeños. Kyoko se lamentaba todo el daño que se estaba haciendo su amiga, pero tenía la esperanza que algún todo entre ellas mejoraría.

Por otro lado, toda esta conversación fue escuchada por Hibari. Quien había decidido hacer una visita a la herbívora de su "novia". Pero al escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios, se sintió molesto. Él sabía que ella lo utilizaba, pero creía que ella vería los verdaderos sentimientos de él, pero nada. Estaba comenzando a reconsiderar que la chica realmente era una estúpida. Todo lo que dijo fue un golpe bajo para su orgullo. Se sentía como el segundo plato que nadie lo quiere a menos que el primero ya no esté. Sentía celos de que los sentimientos de la castaña todavía giraran en torno al rey de los herbívoros. No quería que ella siguiera sufriendo por él. Hibari quería ser su todo, su alegría, su miedo, su dolor. Incluso haría que Haru lo odiara para que dejara de pensar en Tsuna.

-Tú te lo buscaste Miura Haru- dijo para marcharse con algo de enojo. Quizás con el tiempo se arrepentiría de lo que iba hacer.

Ya era tarde y la castaña decidió irse a su casa. Ese día sus padres tampoco estarían. Vaya suerte para Hibari. Cuando llegó a su silencioso hogar, se dirigió a su habitación. Quería descansar y que llegará el fin de semana, necesitaba tener al azabache entre sus brazos. Sentir sus labios. Quería tenerlo a él.

-Me encantaría que estuviera aquí- cuando dijo eso, sintió como unos brazos delgados pero firmes le agarraban la cintura para que estuvieran muy juntos. La chica podía sentir el cuerpo contrario a cada detalle. Eso la ruborizo automáticamente. El azabache se acercó al oído de la menor para susurrarle con lujuria.

-¿Para qué me querías acá?- la castaña se le detuvo por un instante su corazón, era Hibari. Se dio vuelta, aún con los brazos en su cintura, para que ambos pechos quedaran juntos.

-Hibari-san ¿cómo es que entró?-

-Hmn... tu ventana no estaba cerrada, no deberíais dejarla abierta, que en vez de que llegue tu príncipe azul te llega un ladrón- la chica soltó una carcajada, realmente le gustaba estar con el azabache. Hibari se acordó de la conversación que tuvo con la otra herbívora y eso lo enojo. Así que, sin cuidado, tiro a Haru a la cama. Ésta soltó un quejido, porque se había golpeado. Hibari rápidamente se posicionó encima de la chica.

-¿por qué sigues enamorada de Sawada Tsunayoshi?- la calma de Haru bajo a cero. Sus nervios florecieron.

-¡Hahi! ¿E-estabas escuchando?-

-Todo-

-Yo... yo... puedo explicarlo-

-No necesitas hacer nada, haré que te olvides de él. Te haré pensar sólo en mí-.

Dicha las palabras del chico, la beso con lujuria, ingresando en su cavidad bucal. Haru no podía seguirle el ritmo. Sólo atinó colocar sus manos detrás del cuello del azabache para profundizar el beso. Hibari aprovechó de pasear sus manos por el delgado cuerpo de la menor, deshaciéndose de la ropa que le estorbaba. Haru se retorcía de placer ante cada caricia, sentía que estaba en el cielo.

Hibari sentía que ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba estar dentro de ella. Así que se quitó la ropa, para que ambos quedaran desnudos. Y sin previo aviso, ingreso en la entrada virginal de Haru. Esto provocó unas cuantas lágrimas en la chica, cosa que Hibari fue capaz de deshacerse. Comenzó a moverse, para que ambos consiguieran ese pedacito de cielo. Por fin era uno en cuerpo y alma. Cuando estaban a punto de acabar, Haru le dijo _te amo_. El azabache sonrió y la beso. Luego de un rato, la castaña quedó completamente dormida y Kyoya se vistió.

-Ahora que me amas... ya no necesitas que estemos juntos- le besó la frente como un signo de despedida. Él había cumplido su promesa, hacer que la castaña se olvidara de Tsuna. Sin embargo, él se había llevado su virginidad y se había ido sin explicar. Las cosas siempre se podían malentender.

Cuando Haru despertó producto de los rayos solares, ella buscó otro cuerpo en la cama. Pero no encontró a nadie.

-¿Hibari-san?- le llamó unas tres veces, pero no había resultado. Esto asustó a la castaña. Se ducho rápido y bajo a la cocina, pero tampoco estaba. El timbre de su hogar sonó y con esperanzas abrió la puerta.

-¡Hahi! Kusakabe-san...-

-Buenos días Haru-san, Kyo-san me dijo que le entregará esto- la chica tomó la carta entre sus manos y le agradeció. Cerró la puerta y abrió la carta.

 _Herbívora._

 _Si estás leyendo esto, es porque toda esta jugarreta se acabó. Ya no te quiero ver. Aunque fue una noche muy interesante. Ahora que eres mía, ya no somos nada. Hasta nunca y espero que hayas aprendido que no debiste haber jugado con fuego._

La chica soltó unos sollozos mientras se deslizaba hasta el suelo. Con lágrimas y el dolor más horrible que haya sentido.

-Lo odio, lo odio... yo le amaba-

 **Presente.**

Haru veía la pantalla de su celular. Quería llamarle, quería saber cómo le había ido esos años. Tenía el número de Hibari Kyoya.

-Vamos Haru, sólo debes iniciar con un "hola"-

La castaña se armó de valor y apretó aquel botón verde. Por cada sonido de espera, su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba. Pero todo acaba cuando alguien contestó.

-¿quién habla?- su voz no había cambiado en estos años.


	4. Chapter 4

_Importante_  
 _Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a Akira Amano._

* * *

 **Hace cinco años.**

Haru se encontraba totalmente destrozada. La había utilizado, si bien ambos se utilizaron, ella nunca pensó que le haría algo así.

-pensé que eras perfecto- estaba sola, sin la compañía de un ser querido. Durante ese tiempo, Hibari se había transformado en su todo. Sin embargo, el timbre sonó. La castaña esperanzada se levantó para abrir la puerta, pero no era la persona que deseaba, aunque necesitaba de ella. Sin pensarlo, busco refugio en sus brazos.

-Kyoko-chan, Kyoko-chan- sollozaba contra su pecho.

-Haru-chan ¿qué sucedió?- Kyoko había venido porque Tsuna intuyó que le pasaría algo malo a la chica. La ojimiel preocupada, decidió ir a verla.

-Me uso, él sólo me uso... me siento sucia-

-Oh dios, sabíamos que esto iba terminar mal-

-¿Por qué lo hizo? yo lo amaba-

-Quizás él no te amo como tú lo amaste-

-la vida es injusta... no quiero, no quiero seguir viviendo-

Si bien esto no contaba como violación, Haru sintió asco sobre el ser miserable que era Hibari. Lo odio con toda su alma, durante ese tiempo que estuvieron juntos todo se hacía intenso. Sin embargo él se fue al igual que el invierno, llevándose las lágrimas de la primavera. Se fue de Namimori, Haru no alcanzó enfrentarlo, él no se quedó para ver el sufrimiento de la chica.

-Él sólo me mintió- había pasado dos semanas desde aquél incidente. La castaña había caído en depresión, no comía y su vitalidad se iba escapando como agua entre las manos. Sus padres se preocuparon porque ni siquiera iba al colegio o salía de su habitación. Sólo se dedicaba a llorar. Ya no se autolesionaba, porque el dolor físico le hacía acordarse de Hibari. Y él, era una de las pocas personas que Haru quería olvidar, olvidar todo esos sentimientos confusos que le hizo sentir.

Un día Reborn fue a visitarla. Había llegado algo serio. Sabía que el sufrimiento de Haru era algo de su culpa, si tan sólo le hubiera dicho que fuera más clara con sus sentimientos, quizás nada de esto estaría pasando.

-Haru, no puedes seguir en ese estado-

-Él fue quien me dejó así-

-Pero tú eras consiente de lo que se hacían, no eras ciega de tus acciones. Tú permitiste que sucediera esto-

-YO NUNCA QUISE QUE ME USARA DE ESA FORMA, él sabía que era muy importante para mí-

-Entonces... ¿por qué no lo impediste?-

-Pensé... que me amaba como yo a él... pero me equivoque-

-No estás equivocada, él te amo como nadie-

-Entonces ¿por qué me dejó sola en mi sufrimiento? ¿Por qué ésta carta tan horrible?- dijo mientras le mostraba la carta que le había dejado con Kusakabe Tetsuya.

-Dime algo... ¿ahora sufres por Tsuna?-

-No-

-Entonces cumplió su promesa, él fue quien cuido tu corazón roto. Él lo curó-

-Pero... me lo volvió a romper-

-Hibari te ama demasiado, incluso sacrificó tu amor para que lo odiaras... porque él pensó que aún amabas a Tsuna-

-No lo creo-

-"Si la amas déjala ir"-

-Si de verdad me ama que venga a dar la cara-

-Es imposible... está en época de exámenes-

-Bien... entonces todo está claro-

-Haru... sé que en dos días más te irás a Estados Unidos ¿podrías por lo menos reconsiderar ese viaje?-

-No, mientras antes me vaya de acá mejor... Reborn-chan, dile que lo espero en el aeropuerto, sí no llega... dale ésta carta de mi parte- ella levantó en busca del sobre que se encontraba en el escritorio.

-Bien... como desees- Reborn tomó la carta y se retiró.

Los días pasaron y ella se encontraba con la esperanza de verlo por última vez. Sin embargo aún no llegaba. _Pasajeros del vuelo 321 con dirección a New York, Estados Unidos. Por favor hagan la acción de abordar._ Haru lloró por última vez y se fue de ahí. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer. Todo se había acabado.

Por otro lado Hibari se encontraba corriendo hacia el aeropuerto, se le había hecho tarde porque tenía que rendir su último examen de grado. Sin embargo fue interceptado en el camino por Reborn.

-Ya se fue Hibari-

-Hmn...-

-Pero... te dejó ésta carta- le mostró el sobre que le había dejado días atrás.

-Dámela-

-Pues es toda tuya... pero yo que tu no la leería-

-¿Por qué?-

-Te has vuelto más masoquista que sádico. De seguro esa carta tiene todo el odio de Haru hacia ti... intente hacerle entrar en razón, pero no me quiso escuchar-

-Bien... no importa-

Hibari se alejó de ahí, para poder leer esa carta tranquilo. Tenía miedo de lo que podía decir, tenía miedo que ella no confesara su amor hacia él. O sino todo habría sido en vano.

 _Querido Kyoya:_

 _Con mi alma destrozada te escribo ésta carta de despedida. Quiero agradecer que me hayas hecho sentir viva, que me hayas llevado al cielo. Sin embargo tú eras el infierno de quien me debía escapar. Eras tan adictivo que me cegaste ante todas mis acciones. Tenía miedo de amarte producto que podría perderte. Sin embargo, me enamoré perdidamente de ti. No sé si sea un error, pero déjame decirte que me hiciste mucho daño... al igual que yo a ti. Creo que es hora de continuar cada uno por su lado, porque juntos nos hacemos daño. Espero Kyoya que seas muy feliz en los brazos de otra mujer._

 _Con todo mi amor, cariño y odio._

 _Miura Haru._

Pequeñas gotas iban manchando la carta. Hibari arrugo la hoja y se tapó la cara. Hacía tiempo que no lloraba. Pero es que había vuelto a perder otra persona importante en su vida.

-Siempre te amaré Haru-

 **Presente.**

Haru se había paralizado, hacía cinco años que no la escuchaba. Tragó saliva y soltó un suspiro.

-¿Hola? Soy yo- La castaña se quería golpear por la estupidez que dijo.

-Hmn... Sigues siendo tonta herbívora-

-Puede ser... ¿qué ha sido de tu vida? Me enteré de que te casaste y tuviste dos hijos-

-Wao, tengo una acosadora personal-

-Más o menos jajaja-

-Bueno, además de eso, no hay más que contar-

El silencio entre ellos se hizo presente. La chica quería saber si ya no le amaba pero no era capaz de preguntar.

-Kyoya... ¿eres feliz?-

-...-

-Por favor es lo único que quiero saber-

-Hmn... Puede ser- Haru sonrió, por lo menos era feliz.

-Me alegro... Kyoya ¿podrás algún día perdonar mi estupidez? Después de todo, fue mi inconsciencia que nos hizo daño-

-No hay nada que perdonar Haru, ambos cometimos errores-

-Gracias...-

-¿Todavía me odias?-

-Claro que no... Y tu ¿todavía me amas?-

-hmn...-

-No me contestes. Yo... todavía recuerdo esos días... debe ser tarde en Japón, adiós-

-Adiós-

Haru se dedicó ver el día nublado con nostalgia. Vio que pronto saldría de vacaciones.

-Ya es hora que visite mi país natal-.

 **Japón.**

Hibari colgó el teléfono y vio el clima. Sonrió, porque era nublado. Escucho los pasos traviesos en el pasillo.

-papi ¿quién era?- preguntaron unos mellizos de cuatro años.

-Una vieja amiga-

-Mami dice que la cena ya está lista- dijo la niña antes de irse. Sin embargo el niño se quedó viendo a su padre con intriga.

-¿Era Miura Haru?-

-Sí-

-¿Todavía la amas?-

-Con toda mi alma-.

A veces el destino nos separa de quien amamos, pero debemos vivir con ello. Los amantes podrán verse pero no estar juntos. Sin embargo, es decisión de ellos si quieren reunirse. Si tan sólo dijeran las palabras que tanto anhelan oír, si tan sólo tuvieran el valor. Ellos podrían ser felices. Pero como todo ser humano, somos cobardes ante nuestros verdaderos sentimientos.

 _Fin._


End file.
